The new teacher at school
by kittiekaty
Summary: At this school taught before just women,but this rule was cancelled. So male teachers were also allowed to teach. A new male teacher started to work at this school. The popular teache Sasuke gets called into the director s office and there meets his new colleague. Will sparks ignite between them? Find out. And please write a review. I want to know your honest opinion on my works.


THE NEW TEACHER AT SCHOOL

The school year has started like always. Some new students have attended the school. But not just students, but also one teacher, who has finished this year his studies and very quickly got a job at this school. This school is private high school, where most of the students are from a wealthy family. One of the rules at this school was that, only female teachers could teach here, but this rule was cancelled. So teaching at this school was for male teachers also allowed. One of those teachers was Sasuke Uchiha. He is 24 years old. He is an English-Math teacher. He was the handsomest teacher at school. He was really very popular among the female teachers. But not just only by the teachers, by the student girls also. But he didn't really care about them. He didn't want to have serious relationship with anybody. He was just fine with himself alone.

The second day when Sasuke came out from the classroom Sakura came to him.

"I am coming from the director´s office. He wants to tell you something or better said introduce you to our new colleague Sasuke."

"What? We will have new colleague? It sounds interesting. What is our new colleague like?

"I must tell that he is really handsome. He has blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and he is very friendly." She said it with an excited voice and red face. She couldn't hide that she liked the new teacher.

"So the new teacher is also a male you say? That is really interesting. Ok. My classes are over for today, so I am going to the director´s office to meet our new colleague." Sakura quickly went to her cabinet to get ready for her last class.

On the way to the director´s office Sasuke was thinking about his new colleague. "If he is really so handsome like she says, then I will be very happy about it." With a smile on his face he went to the director´s office.

When he was standing before the door, he was a little nervous, but then he gathered his courage and opened the door. When he opened the door Naruto the new teacher turn around. Sasuke´s eyes widened. He lost his speech. Naruto was really so handsome and his eyes blue eyes were so beautiful that he couldn't take off his eyes from him. He was wearing blue tight jeans and white T-shirt, which through he could see his worked out body. He was totally lost by his body.

"Sasuke please come nearer. Let me introduce to you our new English-Math teacher Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said it with a perverted smile on his face. Everybody knows at the school that Kakashi is a perverted director, but after a while they didn't care about it.

Sasuke came closer and shook hands with Naruto.

"Hi. I am Naruto." He smiled at him with a friendly smile.

" H-H-I-I I am Sasuke; Nice to meet you Naruto." He was too nervous.

"Naruto is two years younger than you Sasuke. He will teach also English and Math. I have decided that Naruto will be with you in the same cabinet." Kakashi said. Sasuke was shocked and surprise. Naruto will be with him in the same cabinet? He couldn't believe what Kakashi said.

"Sasuke don't make such a face I know that Naruto is a newbie, but he is very good at teaching and I am sure that you two will get along pretty well." Then Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto tomorrow morning come here and Iruka, he is my assistant, will give you your timetable and he will tell you in which classes you will teach. "

Naruto smiled at him.

"Ok. I have a question. Can someone show me the rest of the school?"

"Of course Sasuke will show you the school. His classes for today have ended..." Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"Can you please show Naruto our school?"

"Of course. It will be my pleasure. "

"Ok. So Naruto you will start on Monday. So you have three days to get ready .I must warn you that some students are a little arrogant and they are always late so have a little more patience with them ok ? So you can go know I have something to settle down." He smiled at them and shook his hands with them.

When they came out from the director´s office Naruto turned to Sasuke. He was very nervous.

"This director is really strange. When I came here he was staring at me for good 15 minutes without saying a single word. I felt so uncomfortable. I was thinking that he maybe wanted from me something more..." Naruto started to blush by the idea which went through his mind.

"Don't worry about that. He is harmless. He is just a pervert."

"Real? Is he on girls or maybe on guys?"

Sasuke stopped. His was surprised by his question.

"If my sources don't lie than he is on guys. Why do you want to know that?"He asked him, surprised.

"Good to know. Next time I will be more careful with him. I just wanted to know because his behaviour was really strange. "

After this Sasuke showed Naruto, where will be his cabinet, then the classrooms, dining room and the gym. There they stopped.

"This is really a big school. You can easily get lost." He started to laugh. Sasuke lost his speech again. His smile was so beautiful.

"Not really. If you learn the way, you will be fine. "He smiled at him back. He wanted to know about him more.

"Why did you choose this school? "

"I have chosen it because it is the nearest to my home, but the main reason was that this was the only school where they accepted me. I have finished my studies this year so it wasn't really easy to me to get a job."

"Where do you live?"

"I live here in Konoha. It takes me one hour by foot. "He was so friendly he answered every single one of Sasuke´s questions. Then Naruto asked him the same question.

"I live here too. It takes one hour by car to get to school." He smiled at him. And so they started their friendship. Then their came out form the school and sat down on a bench and continued their conversation. Sasuke felt very good in his company. He was so friendly and gentle. He didn't really make from working at a school a big deal. He could tell him everything what he wanted. After two hours Naruto stood up.

"Oh. Sorry Sasuke. I must go now. I have a meeting with my friend Sai. So see you on Monday. See yah. "

"Ok. See yah."

On the way home Sasuke´s mind was full of Naruto.

"He is so handsome and his body. Omg. I can't believe that he will be with me in the same cabinet. I don't know what I will do. I will see him every day at school." He was lost. When he came home, he took off his clothes and laid down into his bed. He couldn't think about anybody - just him.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I am thinking of him so intensively. Oh god. I was thinking that being alone is the best for me, but after meeting him I just want to be with him. If my heart starts to beat faster when I am thinking on him..." Then he sat up on his bed and looked down. He got hard.

"I got hard just by imagining him... Could it be that maybe I fell in love with him? Now I am looking like a maiden girl, who is going through her puberty. I am so confused I don't know what to do... But when he left he said that he has a meeting with Sai. Who is he? I want to know. I must find it out. "After this self confession he went to the bathroom and solved his "little "problem in his shorts. Then he went to sleep. He was having a dream about him and Naruto. It was a very beautiful dream, because when he woke up he got hard again.

...

It was Monday morning. Sasuke woke up, dressed up and got ready for the school. Somehow he got nervous because he knew that Naruto will start to work today.

When he got to school Naruto was already there.

"Good morning Sasuke." He smiled at him friendly. Sasuke´s heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning Naruto." He smiled back at him.

"I am going to the director´s office for my timetable I am very excited which classes will I teach."

"Ok then I will wait for you in our cabinet. "

"That is a good idea. "

And so Sasuke went to their cabinet and Naruto went to the director´s office. Iruka was sitting behind the table. When Naruto came in he lifted his head.

"Hi Naruto. You are the new teacher. Am I right?"

"Yeah. That is me." He smiled at him.

"Here is your timetable and good luck on your first day here." They shook their hands.

"Thank you very much." Naruto smiled at him and went to his cabinet or better said to their cabinet. He opened the door and saw that Sasuke was getting ready for his first class.

"Do you have a class already?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes I do. This is my worst class, because there are some "good" personalities. Do you have also class now?"

"Not really. I have my first class at 10 o clock so I have one hour free. On the other hand I will have still class at 4 pm. SHIT. I will be late for my meeting with Sai. I must call him that I can't make on time..."

"Can I ask you something? Who is that Sai?"

"Ah Sai he is my best friend, but I don't know what to do after he confessed his love to me Friday." Sasuke was shocked. Sai has confessed his love to him? He couldn't think of anything else now just on that. He was afraid that maybe Naruto will return Sai´s feelings. He wanted to know his answer on that matter. He still hoped that Naruto will say that he can't return his feelings.

"And what did you answer on that?" he asked him with a hope in his voice.

"I didn't say him anything yet, but I will must tell him, that I will not be able to return his feelings because I fell in love with someone at this school. " Sasuke´s heart started to beat fast like a locomotive. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"And can I ask you who is that lucky person? "

"It is a secret. I am afraid that if I tell him my feelings he will reject me." He said it with a little fear in his voice. He was insecure and didn't really know how to confess to someone, whom he met just three days ago. And it is even worse that he is in the sane cabinet with him. Yes Naruto is in love with Sasuke. Sasuke was thinking that maybe Naruto has fallen in love with like he fell in love with Naruto. But he wasn't sure about it.

"Cŕŕŕn..." the bell rang on hour.

"Sorry Naruto I must go now. See you later." And so Sasuke went on his first hour. Naruto was sitting there on the chair and was thinking. But then he shook his head saying that I am in school now and I have to prepare myself for my first lesson. So he prepared the books and everything what he will need and went to his first class.

On the way to his class some students were gossiping. He didn't really care about it. They were gossiping of course about him, because to tell the truth Naruto wasn't so bad looking at all. When he finally arrived to the class he opened the door and everybody quietened down in an instant. The girls were on fire, on the other hand the boys didn't really care about the new teacher.

"Look at him Hinata, doesn't he look like a model?" one of the girls, her name is Ino was whispering to Hinata.  
>"Yeah. He is so handsome ..." said Hinata; her face was red like a tomato.<p>

Naruto put down the books on the table.

"Hi guys I am Naruto Uzumaki. I will be your English and Math teacher. I will be teaching you for the next two years. So I will hope that we will get along well without any problems. If you don't understand something just tell me and I will help you ... do you understand me?"

"We are very happy that you will be our teacher Naruto- sensei."

"Thank you ...I am glad to hear this from you..." He smiled at them. The girls were in ecstasy, they couldn't resist his smile.

"Now we start our lesson... "And so he held his first lesson as a teacher. When the bell rang everybody stood up and went out from the classroom. Naruto took his book and left the classroom. On the way to the cabinet every girl was gossiping about him. It somehow felt good for him, that they excepted him so easily. But on the other hand his fan club got bigger and bigger.

Sasuke came out from the class and he overheard a conversation of two girls, which were talking about Naruto.

"Did you see our new English teacher? "

"Yeah. I must say he is really gorgeous and he has so beautiful blue eyes ... "They were on fire just by looking at him.

"Oh. It looks like our new teacher has a very big fan club..." Sasuke went to his cabinet.

When he came in Naruto wasn't there yet, but few minutes also Naruto had finished his first class.

"It looks like someone got very popular and it is your first day." Sasuke said it with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I must admit that I didn't except that I will be so popular, but on the other hand after a while it started to irritate me." He put down his books on his table and sat down on the chair.

"It was the same with me. But after a time I don't really pay attention to them." Sasuke said.

"Naruto can I ask you a question? "

"Yes of course. What do you want to know Sasuke?" He was surprised.

" Which do you prefer?Are you on guys or girls?"

Naruto´s face turned red. He didn't expect this kind of question. " Please don't tell anybody about it ok?"

He looked at him pleadingly. A smile settled down on his face.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody your secret is in safe. But on the other hand I have to admit that I am also on guys" Naruto´s eyes widened. He couldn't believe what Sasuke said. It surprised him a lot, but with this fact he maybe has a better chance to get together. Sasuke was still smiling and thinking that somehow he must get him first, because if he doesn't do that, someone will steal him away from him and he doesn't want to happen. Meanwhile Naruto was preparing himself for the next lesson and Sasuke asked him:

"Naruto, can I ask you something? Don ´t worry I will not ask something personal. "

"Ok then. What do you want to know Sasuke?" He was still preparing for the class.

"When will you have free time? I want to invite you for a dinner as friend of course. "He tried to pretend that he just wanted to invite him like a friend and nothing more.

Naruto was surprised about that. He thought about the idea for a while, but then he shook his hand in agreement.

"Ok. When and where do you want to go Sasuke?"

"When does your last class end today? I will be waiting for you until you finished your class. I was thinking about that restaurant, which is nearby my house. I was there few times. It is a good place. What do you think?"

"OK. But I must call then Sai that I will not able to come today. I hope that he will understand me, but I have a bad feeling about it. "He started to be worried about that, because Sai´s personality is very labile and he gets pissed off very easily.

"Don't worry about him Naruto; he will understand your reasons. I hope so." He smiled at him.

"But... You don't really know that Sai can get angry very easily and he will do everything just to reach his goal. And I must tell you something what happened the last time when I met him... Our meeting didn't end in the way I hoped... "Naruto put his hands on his face. Sasuke started to worry. What happened? He wanted to know. If he hurt him, then he better watch out.

"What happened Naruto between you two I want to know that NOW!?" Naruto just sighed.

"Friday after the school I had a meeting with him. In the beginning everything was alright, but then he confessed his love to me and tried to kiss me and touch me, but I couldn't do that and he tried to do that by force, but somehow I ran away from him..." Sasuke got pissed off.

"He is an idiot. How daring of him. What he was thinking, if he told you his feelings, would you jump around his neck or what?" He was really pissed off. Naruto was surprised by Sasuke´s tone, in which he was talking about him.

"I didn't know what he was thinking, but somehow I can't see him just as my friend... I am thinking about that maybe it will be better not meet him for a while. "

"That is a good idea Naruto. Call him and tell him that you will not able to meet him and you need some time to think about his confession." Naruto obeyed him and took his mobile into his hand and called him. Sai wasn't very happy about it and shouted at him something like he found a replacement for him so easily etc... But in the end he apologized for his attitude and behaviour and he hoped that one day maybe he will be still Naruto´s friend.

After this call Naruto was more confused than before. He put down his mobile on his table and some tears appeared on his face. But he quickly wiped them away and started to concentrate on the school. Sasuke saw his tears and it made him a little sad about it. Naruto looked at the time on his mobile. He has four minutes before the next and last lesson for the day.

"I see that you are not in mood after this call, so if you don't want to go out with me you don't have to." He smiled at him. Naruto smiled back on him.

"It is ok Sasuke. Now I need a friend who can help me and make me forget about him. This is my last lesson today, so if you want then you can wait for me here, and then we can go." He tried to pretend like nothing happened but, Sasuke looked through his happy facade and started to worry about Naruto.

"Ok. I will be waiting for you here, so please don't worry about it. "

In that moment the bell started to rang, which signalized that the start of the lesson. So Naruto shook with his head in agreement and went to the classroom. In the meantime while Naruto was teaching, Sasuke sat down and started to think about the dinner and Naruto and what happened between him and Sai. He couldn't stop thinking about that incident. He wanted to know more, because he felt that Naruto didn't tell him everything. He is hiding something before him and he knows it.

Finally also the last lesson finished. Naruto came back to their cabinet, where Sasuke was sitting on his chair.

"Oh, finally the school is over for today. I am so tired." He put down his books on his table. He put both of his hands down the table.

"I want to just forget this day. Somehow nothing happened like I wanted..." He led against his back so he couldn't clearly see into his wet blue eyes.

In that moment Sasuke stood up and came near to him and hugged him. Naruto turned around. He was surprised by his move.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I can't hide it anymore Naruto. I can't pretend that you are for me "just" a friend. I think on you not just as a friend. I have fallen in love with you at first sight Naruto. I was enchanted by you the first the day I met you here at the school. Your hair, your blue eyes, and your perfect body were so beautiful that I couldn't take off my eyes from you. **I** **LOVE** **YOU** Naruto. I want to be more not just a friend. I want be with you always, holding you in my arms, touching you... When I look at you I am totally lost in your beautiful eyes. Naruto I want you so much that my desire for you has reached its limit." His voice was full of passion and his heart was beating wildly. Naruto´s eyes widened. He couldn't believe what Sasuke said to him a few moments ago. But he couldn't answer because Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and closed the gap between them and kissed him. This kisses were so gentle a so sweet that Naruto couldn't resist them and so after a while he also hugged Sasuke around his waist and pulled closer to him and started to return his kisses. Sasuke was surprised but somehow also relieved that he didn't find it disgusting to kiss another male teacher. After a while they separated their lips. Their breaths became hot.

Naruto gazed into Sasuke´s eyes.

"What was that? What if someone will see us?" He got really nervous to be so close by his beloved person.

"I don't really know. My body reacted on its own. I can't control myself any longer Naruto. I don't want to see you crying for a person, who doesn't deserve it. It can't be helped, my heart chose you to love and I feel sad when I see you suffer because of him. I want to be with you so badly I can't think of anything else just you..." Then he slowly went to the doors, opened them and looked out if anybody is in the near, but the whole school was empty, maybe that perverted director was here, but his office is on the second floor. After a while he closed the door and considered that the air is clear and nobody will disturb them, but just in case he locked the door. Then he turned towards Naruto, whose face was red as a chilli pepper and nervous. A gentle smile settled down on Sasuke´s face. He came closer to him and hugged him around his waist.

"Dont worry. Nobody will disturb us the whole school is empty, maybe the director and his assistant are here, if I heard it right, because they have to settle down something about the school. But I think that the more likely reason is that they are doing the same thing as we are going to do. You told me the first time that the director is somehow strange. It is because he and his assistant Iruka are lovers. So don't be so surprised if he will have some perverted suggestions and comments, when you meet him. "Naruto couldn't believe what Sasuke said. Now he finally understood Kakashi´s and Iruka´s behaviour when he was last time in their office. They were pretending like nothing is between them, but there were clear signs, that they were not indifferent for each other and maybe have something together. But for now that wasn't the most important information. Naruto didn't know what to do, but he knew one thing, that he must tell Sasuke his feelings, which he had for him. "Sasuke..."

"Yes Naruto? What do want to tell me?" He looked at him with such a seductive look in his eyes, that Naruto´s throat went dry.

"I... I don't really know who to say it. I am too nervous. I just wanted to tell you, that **I LOVE YOU. **I don't know why and when, but I have fallen in love with you at first sight when we first met here at this school. That is why I couldn't accept Sai´s feelings for me..." He was totally red, because he was ashamed and felt awkward. This was his first time that he confessed his love to a guy. He put his head down, but Sasuke grabbed his head into his head and lifted up so he could looks straight into his eyes.

"Naruto... I am very happy to hear that from you. I have finally I found a person, who I truly loves me and who I can't lose. Now you are the most important person for me and I will protect you. I promise you that I will love you until my last breath. But for now stop talking. I can't wait until I kiss you again, until I finally touch you and I will persuade you about my feelings. "He closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. Naruto wasn't protesting. He grabbed him with one hand around his waist. Sasuke pushed him near to his table, where Naruto put the other hand down on it. The kisses were more and more passionate and wild. They couldn't get enough of each other kisses. When their lips separated they were catching their breaths.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke swept everything from the table away. Then he lifted Naruto and put him down on the table. Naruto was surprised by his move.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I want you so badly Naruto..." He didn't finish his words, because he attacked Naruto´s lips again. While he was kissing him, with his hands he was undoing the buttons on Naruto´s shirt. Then he slowly got rid of it. Naruto cooperated with him. After that Naruto´s hand slowly reached Sasuke´s shirt. He let Naruto do the same as he did. When he undid the buttons he slowly took off his shirt with his hand. Then he started to wander on Sasuke´s chest. Sasuke felt every touch of Naruto´s fingers. They were like electro shocks for him. It felt so good to be touched by the beloved one. Their lips separated. Sasuke grabbed him around his waist and lifted up and put him down on the table. Naruto was surprised.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" He was embarrassed.

"You are so beautiful and sweet. I am addicted on you. I want you to touch more, feel you more..." He kissed him again. During the kiss he slowly pushed him on the table. Naruto didn't protest and he hugged him around his waist and pulled him tighter to him. And so Naruto was lying on the table.

They didn't care about what if someone sees them. They just enjoyed their time together. This is their first time so they will not allow anybody to disturb them.

Sasuke slowly with his hand wandered down through his chest until he reached the edge of Naruto´s trousers. There he stopped and started to tease him trough out the trousers. Naruto threw back his head and Sasuke sucked on his neck and kissed every part of it. Then he went up to his ear and licked it. Naruto started to moan out. While he was licking his ear and kissing it, he started to tease Naruto´s member even faster. Naruto cried out.

"Sa-su-ke..." His breath became hotter and his heart was beating so fast that it could jump out from his chest. Naruto´s moans and the way he cried out his name was for Sasuke like the best music and he decided that he will make him cry out his name even more. Then he slowly went down from his ear to his neck, where he made some kiss marks. After that he went down to Naruto´s trousers. Then he slowly looked up into Naruto´s face. Naruto started to blush even more and more. Sasuke´s seductive look in his eyes was enough for Naruto to find out what he is planning to do. His eyes widened and his throat dried up. Sasuke continued his work on Naruto´a inviting body for a while. Sasuke was totally serious about it. He slowly unzipped his trousers and undid his belt. He slowly took of his trousers and the shoes. Shorts were the next. When he got rid of it, Naruto´s member was standing there ready for the action.

"It looks like you are really enjoying this Naruto. Don't you?" He smiled at him with a perverted smile on his face.

"Shut up Sasuke. Yes I am enjoying this. Have you problem with that?" The sarcasm in his voice so big it wasn't hard to not hear it. Sasuke just smiled.

"No, I haven't. I am glad to hear something like that from your mouth."

And so he grabbed his member into his hand. Then he kissed the tip teasingly before he gave it a tentative lick. Naruto threw back his head against the table as he took into his mouth repeatedly. He repeated the same movements, sliding his mouth up and down on his member. He didn't miss out any part of it. Naruto moaned out loudly. It was too good to be real. Feeling Sasuke´s warm mouth was something incredible. He was doing it very good.

"Oh... Sasuke..." His voice got more excited and his breath even hotter.

Sasuke liked to hear Naruto crying out his name. And so he started to move faster. Naruto was enjoying this very much. With one of his hand he reached into Sasuke´s hair and grabbed it.

"Oh... Oh... Sasuke you are driving me crazy." His voice got more and more excited. By every Sasuke´s move a wave of excitement went through his body. With one hand he grabbed Sasuke´s hair and with the other he was holding the edge of the table. The feeling which he was feeling in that moment was something incredible. He wouldn't be thought that being with a guy can be so good. With Sasuke he was feeling like in heaven. After a while he felt that if Sasuke will continue like this he will cum.

"Sa-su-ke... I will cum soon..."

Sasuke looked up and smiled at him.

"It´s okay to cum. Let it come out Naruto. "It didn't take too long and Naruto came directly into Sasuke´s mouth. His mouth was filled with Naruto´s hot white liquid. He swallowed it without problem. Then he cleaned his hand and got rid of his trousers and shorts. After that le laid down on Naruto again and started to whisper in his ears.

"Naruto I couldn't image before that it will be so to be with you like this. I can't control myself anymore. I want you so much now... "And he kissed him so gently and with so much love that Naruto hugged him with both of his hands around his neck and returned his kisses. They were swept away by their feelings. After a while Sasuke couldn't wait anymore and one of his hands wandered on Naruto´s body until he reached his crotch. Slowly he entered Naruto at first with just one finger. Naruto cried out.

"Ah...Sasuke..." He cried out his name.

"It will be okay Naruto... just relax a little more." And he kissed him again. This time the kisses were full of love and passion. Then he slowly went from his lips down on his neck and on his chest, where he stopped by his nipples. But still he was moving with his finger inside of him. He started to lick and bite and suck both of his nipples and Naruto started to moan, not because of pain, but because of pleasure. When Sasuke saw that he is ready, he put in his second finger. Naruto instinctively widened his legs. So Sasuke had an easier way to his crotch. Then he started to move his fingers inside of him faster. Naruto´s moans got louder and hotter.

"Ah... Ah... Sasuke... Please stop... please hurry and put it in..." He gazed into Sasuke´s eyes with so much desire and love in his blue eyes that Sasuke stopped to breath for a minute. His eyes widened, but in the end with a smile he decided to obligate his request. He widened his legs a little more and slowly started to enter him. Naruto cried out. He couldn't imagine that it will hurt so much. Some tears have appeared in his eyes. Sasuke recognized them and quickly wiped them away. He laid down to his ears and whispered.

"Naruto I know it hurts but, try to relax a little more. I love you so much and feeling your body´s warmth is something incredible." And he kissed him again. Naruto after I used to it that Sasuke is inside of him and so he let him continue. Sasuke started to move slowly. Naruto hugged him with his leg around his waist and with his hand around his neck he pulled him tighter to him. He wasn't feeling pain anymore. He felt that he wanted more. After a while Sasuke moved faster.

"Ah... Ah... Sasuke..." Naruto´s excited voice was for him the best music. He couldn't get enough of it. After a while also Sasuke was getting really excited and started to moan Naruto´s name.

"Naruto... Naruto..." The both of them were feeling that the pleasure will come soon. They were at their limits. After a few minutes the both of them have cummed. Sasuke came inside of Naruto and Naruto came on his and Sasuke´s belly. Sasuke came out of from him and just laid down on Naruto. Naruto grabbed him into a gentle embrace. Sasuke felt so happy like never before.

"I never thought that it can be so good to do it with you... I am so happy that we´re here and together if it is a dream I don't want to wake up for sure." Naruto kissed his hair.

"Me neither Naruto. I can´t believe that this is real. I love you so much. I have never felt this for anyone just for you." They were lying there in each embrace and didn't think on the future. But they knew one thing and that is that they will be together from now on. After a while Naruto came down from the table and started to dress up.

"It would be better if we go home now. If you want, you can come to my house tonight. What you think Sasuke?" Sasuke also dressed up and helped Naruto with the cleaning when Naruto asked him about that. Sasuke was surprised, but of course this kind of invitation he would not refuse.

"Of course I will come. But you better prepare yourself tonight it will be a very long night a have a feeling." And both of them started to laugh. After they cleaned up the whole cabinet and put everything in the right place they have left. Fortunately, nobody saw them. But if someone saw them, they wouldn't care about it. And so when they came out from the school Sasuke stopped Naruto.

"Hey. I can't wait until tonight my honey. Come I will drive us home. I am looking forward to it." And he suddenly kissed Naruto on his lips.

"Sasuke you are like a little child, who can't wait until he gets some sweet cake."

"Maybe a little, but it is not my fault that you are so sweet." And he smiled at him with his typically smile on his face. And so hand in hand they went to Sasuke´s car and went to Naruto´s home. And this is how their relationship started. :D


End file.
